Network devices often include field-replaceable electronic modules that emit heat during operation. To ensure reliable performance, these field-replaceable electronic modules may need to stay within a certain temperature range. Accordingly, network device manufacturers may apply heatsinks to the field-replaceable electronic modules to remove some of the heat and/or maintain their temperatures within the reliable range.
Unfortunately, traditional applications of such heatsinks may have certain deficiencies and/or shortcomings. For example, some field-replaceable electronic modules and/or heatsinks may include certain irregularities caused by imperfect manufacturing processes. As a result, a certain amount of air gap may form between the heatsinks and field-replaceable electronic modules. These air gaps may impede and/or negatively impact the heat transfer from the field-replaceable electronic modules to the heatsinks, thereby potentially causing the field-replaceable electronic modules to perform sub-optimally and/or even causing them to fail altogether.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods that facilitate and/or achieve improved thermal contact between heatsinks and field-replaceable electronic modules.